starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Senado Galáctico/Leyendas
El Senado Galáctico, también conocido como Senado de la República, Congreso Galáctico, Congreso de la República o Antiguo Senado (durante la Nueva República) era la rama legislativa y ejecutiva de la República Galáctica, ubicado en Coruscant. Historia thumb|left|190px|el Senado Galáctico por fuera junto con las zonas cercanas El Senado Galáctico era el lugar donde todos los senadores, representantes electos y designados de toda la República Galáctica discutían problemas importantes y tomaban decisiones. La Constitución Galáctica investía al Senado con el poder para regular el comercio, mantener mapas de las rutas hiperespaciales de la galaxia y mantener las fuerzas armadas de la República. Era un cuerpo relativamente débil al final de las Antiguas Guerras Sith. Después de la Reforma de Ruusan una gran cantidad de poder se le quitó al Canciller Supremo para otorgarla al Senado, que aunque resultó en un mayor compromiso regional en las políticas galácticas, también incrementó la corrupción. Uno de los privilegios que aún poseía el Canciller Supremo era su habilidad de convocar una Sesión Extraordinaria. right|190px|right|thumb|La [[Rotonda del Senado.]] Antes del comienzo de las Guerras Clon el Senado era controlado por las corporaciones. La mayoría de los senadores en la época de la Invasión de Naboo eran corruptos, cambiando de afiliación según sus propios intereses. Finalmente, a través de una serie de reformas que respondían a la amenaza Separatista, Palpatine controlaba al Senado como un títere, y los pocos senadores que no estaban de acuerdo no estaban seguros de expresar sus opiniones. En el tiempo del Imperio, el Senado Galáctico era conocido como el Senado Imperial. Sin embargo, este Senado casi no tenía poder, y a sus miembros se les desalentaba a no estar de acuerdo con los deseos del Emperador. Inmediatamente antes de la Batalla de Yavin, Palpatine oficialmente disolvió el Senado Imperial. Fue hasta el 6.5 DBY que la Nueva República lo restauró, poco después de liberar Coruscant. Poderes thumb|El Canciller Supremo Palpatine. El Senado era el poder legislativo y ejecutivo de la República (aunque en varios momentos al final de la existencia de la República, la Oficina del Canciller Supremo tenía la autoridad ejecutiva de facto). También tenía autoridad judicial limitada, posiblemente para demandantes de alto perfil o casos demasiado controversiales para (o empatados en) la Corte Suprema. Casos como juzgar a senadores por traición (deseado por Vien'sai'Malloc); crímenes contra la civilización (el juicio interrumpido de Ulic Qel-Droma); y presuntamente la corrupción y traición del Canciller Supremo (como Anakin Skywalker quería para Palpatine). El rol del Senado cambió a través de los siglos. En las Antiguas Guerras Sith jugó un rol más pasivo en los asuntos internos. Si bien era reconocido como el gobierno central de la República y la pieza más importante de la política galáctica, el poder del Senado era más de mediador que de cuerpo gobernante. La negociación y coerción eran parte de sus actividades. Durante las Guerras Clon, Sate Pestage estaba a cargo de la agenda ejecutiva del Senado. Composición : Véase Senador para una lista completa. El Senado Galáctico estaba constituido por 2,000 miembros: delegados-gobernadores (conocidos como senadores) y Representante de Asociación Planetaria, representando sectores, sistemas o planetas individuales de la República. Algunos eran elegidos directamente y otros eran designados por el gobernante del planeta (o eran el gobernante del planeta). Grupos de intereses conjuntos como la Federación de Comercio y la Unión Tecnológica también tenían sus propios senadores. Diplomáticos, figuras religiosas, líderes políticos locales y otras personas eminentes también podían dirigirse al Senado como parte de una delegación. El Senado estaba dividido en muchos comités y subcomités, cada uno manejando varios asuntos del gobierno y leyes Galácticos. Algunos eran: *Subcomité de Acción del Senado **Subcomité de Acción del Senado para la Defensa de la Espina de Comercio Corelliana *Comité de Asignaciones *Comité de Apropiaciones *Comité de Presupuesto *Delegación de los 2000 *Comité de Supervisión de Inteligencia *Comité de Actividades Internas *Comité del Concejo Interespecies *Comité Leal *Subcomité Naval del Senado **Panel de Procuramiento del Subcomité Naval del Senado *Comité de la Guardia del Senado *Consejo Senatorial *Comisión de Comercio *Buró de Viaje y Transporte *Buró de Inteligencia del Senado *Comité de Supervisión Militar del Senado En adición a los comités formales, también había facciones políticas informales en el Senado. En los años antes de la Batalla de Naboo había dos principales: la facción del Núcleo y la facción del Borde. Durante las Guerras Clónicas la supermayoría del Senado apoyó a Palpatine, permitiéndole enmendar la Constitución Galáctica para que se le otorgaran mayores poderes. Documentos relacionados con el Senado Los siguientes son documentos aprobados por el Senado Galáctico o relacionados a su funcionamiento: *Acta de Creación Militar *Acta de Embargo Yinchorri *Acta del Establecimiento del Intercambio Financiero de Coruscant *Acta de Poderes de Emergencia *Acta de la Reforma Financiera *Acta de Seguridad *Acta de Seguridad y Cumplimiento Mejorados *Acta de Transporte de Criaturas No Inteligentes *Acuerdos de Coruscant *Archivo 395873X555 *Constitución Galáctica *Contemplanys Hermi *Declaración del Nuevo Orden *Decreto de Gobierno Sectorial *Derechos de Inteligencia *Enmienda de Reflejo *Medida 4213.0410 *Petición de los 2000 *Proyecto de Leva de Impuestos *Proyecto de Propiedades Enmendadas *Proyecto Anti-Sith *Resolución del Senado BR-0371 Arquitectura thumb|right|Los pasillos del Senado que rodeaban a la cámara principal. Miles de años antes de la caída de la República el Senado se encontraba en un edificio de salones. En algún punto después de la Gran Guerra Sith, el Senado fue reubicado al más avanzado y espacioso Edificio del Senado. La parte exterior del Edificio del Senado consistía en un gran patio en frente de la estructura, un enorme edificio con forma de hongo. La parte interior era una habitación de varios pisos de altura con miles de sillas para los senadores. En el centro el Canciller Supremo se sentaba con sus asistentes. Entre bastidores thumb|left|250px|El exterior del Edificio del Senado. Aunque los Episodios I y II se refieren al Senado como “Congreso”, no lo es en el sentido tradicional de la palabra. Un congreso usualmente es un cuerpo electo que sirve como rama legislativa (no ejecutiva) en un sistema presidencial. Porque la Antigua República era un sistema parlamentario, la rama ejecutiva del gobierno entonces se derivaba de miembros del parlamento en la rama legislativa. La amenaza directa a la soberanía del Senado—la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes—era más “congreso” que el senado. Los Estados Unidos usaron la palabra “Congreso” recordando que los delegados de las colonias británicas representando las colonias de la costa este se reunieron por primera vez para protestar el trato que les daba el gobierno de Gran Bretaña. Se reunieron como “Congreso Continental”, de una manera similar a la que se reunió la CSI juzgando la corrupción del Senado, el gobierno y la República. Más aún, en vez de la manera tradicional de un parlamento (o Congreso, como se refiere), el Senado Galáctico era un cuerpo unicameral (tiene sólo una casa) en vez del tradicional cuerpo bicameral, que tiene una cámara alta y una cámara baja. Como muchos sistemas parlamentarios, la rama ejecutiva sería elegida por miembros del Senado. El Canciller Supremo servía como el primer ministro, con el vicepresidente y el vocero como delegados (aunque cada uno tenía sus propias funciones importantes dentro de la estructura del Senado). Adicionalmente, más evidencia sugiere que el Senado Galáctico es un sistema parlamentario (al estilo del Reino Unido) en vez de un sistema congresista (como los Estados Unidos) , pues no hay evidencia de una “separación de poderes” en el Senado Galáctico: las ramas ejecutiva, legislativa y judicial parecen solaparse como un sistema parlamentario, como las Cámaras del Parlamento del Reino Unido. En material de fondo compuesto por George Lucas en 1977 para los que tenían la licencia del Universo Expandido, el “Senado Republicano” representaba un total de 24,732 sistemas y elegía a un Canciller para un término de cuatro años. Sólo se podía servir un término. Durante una crisis un Canciller extendió su término a 12 años y finalmente se declaró Emperador, primero al atacar retóricamente a la burocracia y después aliándose con ésta. Los Jedi se pusieron del lado del Senado después de que trató de demandarlo. Esta historia parece ser el origen de muchos de los acontecimientos de la trilogía de precuelas.The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film Apariciones *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 19: Daze of Hate, Part 1'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Dark Rival'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons'' *''Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars Republic: Twilight'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars Republic: Honor and Duty'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''HoloNet News'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *El cómic de ''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Star Wars Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Star Wars Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Star Wars Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *El cómic de ''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Star Wars Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Farlander Papers'' *La novela de [[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''A Credit for Your Thoughts'' Fuentes * * }} *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' (sólo la edición en pasta dura) Notas y referencias Categoría:Legislaturas Categoría:Organizaciones de la República Galáctica G